


We Are Not Germans

by trueGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueGod/pseuds/trueGod
Summary: How an unhinged boy was played by a ruthless woman who only wanted to kill time while she took over an inferiority ridden nation.





	We Are Not Germans

**Prologue**

He was sick.

The coughing was reverberating against his small frame. He was making small steps forward but he needed to stop every few meters.

Abruptly, he stopped. Another cough shook him, from his lungs to his throat, he was trembling with nausea.

Running away, I had to do it, he thought. I had to go, I need to think. He vaguely realized that this was the first time he felt this way. The presence of other people did not use to disturb him. Wait, I am not disturbed. I am in control. I can do it. I can do everything. I am strong and ready and full of wil-

A screeching noise escaped his throat and filled the surroundings. One almost could compare it to an animal being strangled, slowly losing air, holding on the last straps of air but futile none the less.

 _He is, He is, He is full of will and power!_ He shouted in his mind. _Nothing can stop me, nobody will, I am full-_

He put so much power in that thought, the last bits of strength got into this last song of will and his knees let him down.

He did not pay any mind to his surroundings. Nonetheless, they seem to give him their whole attention. The wind was none existent, almost like you could cut the silence with a knife.

He was staring in the mud unseeing. He was quiet, his mind was as well. He felt like he could not speak, he said his plea.

_He will He will get out of here. he will go back, He will-_

The last strength got into his final plea and with blank eyes, a contorted grimace he let his face fell into the mud.

_He will get back, he knows now._


End file.
